


These Palace Walls

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1700s Russia, An AU that is the brainchild of my friend and myself, Gen, Inaccurate depiction of Russian nobility, M/M, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Rating will go up, Some angst, VictUuri, Victor has sisters, Victor is a dork, Yuuri needs a hug, king AU, lots of fluff, peasant Yuuri, smut in later chapters, tsar Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: At the age of 18, Yuuri loses everything when a brutal invasion from a neighboring kingdom ravages his village and kills his family.~~~~~~~~~~~Now five years later, Yuuri has long accepted his new life on his own, passing through different lands, doing whatever he must to survive. He believes that he will never truly find a place where he belongs. That is until an unexpected set of circumstances leads him to the palace of the mysterious ruler, Tsar Victor II of Russia.





	These Palace Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is something that my friend and I have been discussing for m o n t h s.

* * *

_The stench of burned flesh saturates the air, thick and poisonous. Flames engulf rows of thatched-roof houses, reducing the structures to smoking piles of rubble and ash within minutes. Screams of anguish echo throughout the village as men in steel-plated armor descend upon Hasetsu from beyond the mountains, harbingers of death._

_Yuuri watches in horror, helpless and wide-eyed, as they drag men, women and children from their homes, not sparing a moment to consider if they should live or die. Bodies are dumped in the streets, their blood soaking the earth where they lay._

_As a sob claws its way up the back of his throat, Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut to shield himself from the massacre. But it does him no good. He can still see it. The savagery and agony in equal measure, forever etched behind his eyelids._

_Trembling, Yuuri looks out at the scene once more. He knows he must run if he’s to have any chance of survival. His home is destroyed and his family is gone, ripped from him in seconds at the hands of those whose only objective is inflict suffering on innocents. Yuuri wonders briefly if it was truly good fortune that he was fetching water at the time that the inn was ravaged and his parents and sister brutally murdered. Maybe he should have been there and died alongside them. At least then he wouldn’t be alone._

_With his mother’s jade ring secure in the palm of his hand, Yuuri takes a few cautious steps out of his refuge, an abandoned shed at the edge of his family’s property._

_He hears angry shouts in an unfamiliar language, the shattering of glass, the terrified wails of young children._

_But Yuuri doesn’t stop running. He made a silent promise to his mother that he would do all he could to stay alive._

_Yuuri runs until his legs give out, and never looks back._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an intro because this was a draft about to be deleted from the archive and I don’t feel like reposting it. I really hope I’ll be able to update sooner rather than later but school and life are crazy but let’s hope for the best 
> 
>  
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr! @PrincessOfNewCorona <3


End file.
